Tutoring
by IvoryMoonlight
Summary: /The blond boy chuckled at how she tried to disguise her struggles to translate and reply as swiftly as a lightning bolt just to show him her worth. Not that he didn't already know that but that's an entirely different matter./ ONESHOT


_All right, very first Kaichou Wa Maid-sama! FanFic ever so please be kind! I don't really have much to say, I just want to point out how pointless the story is but hopefully it's cute and fluffy also. Please do review to let me know :D_

* * *

><p>"Pfff..."<p>

"Come on, kaichou"

"Hmph..."

"Quit being such a whinny, Misa-chan!"

"Urusai, baka Usui!" At last, she snapped at him. It had been a while since she last had, he had started getting worried.

"Try again, Misa-chan! Or perhaps... are you giving up?"

"I never said anything like that, did I now?" she gave him a death glare that would have most guys of Seika High run for their money. But as usual, it nver worked on him. Instead, he only found it cute.

He chuckled. "No, Prez, as expected of you." he agreed with a small smile. "Now, let's take it from the start, shall we?"

"Choto, matte." she interrupted him as he sucked in a breath to start their little tutoring game all over again. "I suggest we do this the other way around. You say something in french and I try to answer properly."

He seemed to consider her suggestion before he flashed her his charming smile that made the hearts of millions of girls melt and he hoped, hers too. "Fine. **Bonjour**."

"Good morning." she replied with great self-assurance.

**"Comment Ça va?"**

"I'm doing fine, thank you!"

The blond boy chuckled at how she tried to hide her struggles to translate and reply as swiftly as a lightning bolt just to prove to him she can do it. There was no need for that since he already knew that but she didn't have to know that, did she? She looked to cute when determinative.

It had been her request that she learned to speak french. She had heard him giving directions to some girls from France who were visiting the country and she had gotten annoyed and envious by how fluently and flawlessly he spoke. And being the competitive President she was, she couldn't help but _challenge_ him into tutoring her. And as expected, he was more than glad to oblige.

He was not very surprised that she caught up with great ease and speed. He had been tutoring her for almost two weeks now and he was certain she had been studying at home too. He hated how she added extra work in her schedule but he enjoyed how she tried so hard to match and overcome his skills.

They would still some time for their lessons right after the council meetings and during their part time at Maid Latte -Satsuki-san had instantly agreed into expanding their break with flowers of moe practically drowning them. And now this is where they were, at the back room of the cafe, testing Misaki's knowledge so far, at her request of course. She had actually practically memorised all of the french grammar and the basic french vocabulary. Yet again, he was impressed.

He sighed, trying to conceal yet another smirk and closed his eyes, deciding to change the topic.

**"Quelle age as-tu?"**

"17."

_That was quick._

**"Quelle est ta couleur préférée?"**

"Black." He gave her a funny look. "**Noir**?" she guessed hopefully, oblivious of his gaze on her for a moment. "What? Got a problem with that?"

He chuckled, shaking his head. "**Que fais-tu pendants ton temps libre?**"

"Hmmm...ehhh...I...Oh! Right!" she exclaimed embarrassed she didn't get it faster. "I have no** temps libre**." He chuckled yet again. "Shut it!"

**"Excusez-moi, mademoiselle."** he apologised with charm and noticed a light pink tint colouring the soft skin of her cheeks. **"Que penses-tu de moi?"**

She arched challengingly her eyebrows. "Perverted outer space idiot from Pheromone Planet." she replied with great satisfaction and he pouted.

"Drop that already..." he muttered half amused, half serious. **"A ton opinion, quelle est ton relation avec moi?"**

She hesitated a little and if he didn't know any better he'd think she hadn't gotten the question. Eventually she replied and he was surprised to get an answer in french. **"Uh...je...voudrais (?)...te...poser la meme question."** she replied carefully. "Was that okay?"

"It was fine, Prez."he reassured with a proud smile. He didn't realise however the disappointed sadness he showed her with that single smile. **"Tu es très adorable."** he commented with a smirk.

**"Tu es très stupid."** she said confidently with a frown, blushing and looking away.

He chuckled for the umpteenth time. **"Je suis amoureux de toi, Misaki."**

**"Et moi de toi, idiot."** she replied absentmindedly in a instant but soon widened her eyes as she realised what she had said. He softly gasped in surprise and stared at her through wide open eyes. However, in a second he had regained his perfectly calm and composed facade though she could clearly see the relief in his penetrating, emerald orbs. She wasn't sure why she had replied like that but she couldn't take it back either. So she only showed a sudden, great interest in the tips of her shoes and tried to ignore the heat rising on her cheeks.

**"Tu es très malin, Ayuzawa."** he simply said and lifted up her chin. "Do you mean it?"

She still avoided eye-contact with him. "Mean what? I don't even know what I just said!" she replied nervously, talking too quickly to not be suspicious.

"You're really unfair, Ayuzawa." he said, mostly to himself before getting up from his chair, patting tenderly her head and heading back to the kitchen. But it wasn't long before he felt something warm in his palm, pulling him back. He looked over his shoulder in question.

"I do... I mean it...I-I really do..." Once again her lowered head prevented him from gazing in her amber eyes. He closed the gap between them and rested gently his palm on top of her head.

"I know." he practically whispered, almost in adoration which was what made her look up at him.

"B-Baka Usui... why do you torture me so?" she mumbled when she noticed that only mere inches were separating their faces.

"I'm only paying back your slyness, my foxy Prez." he said as a matter-of-fact before cupping tenderly her cheek and pressing his lips against hers. The kiss was as sweet as the few previous once they had shared. Only this time, he could feel her kissing him back with a hint of force and need he hadn't tasted before.

Oh, yes, **très, très malin**, kaichou...

* * *

><p><em>Reay pointless, huh? Just so you know, French is not my mother language so please forgive any mistakes and if you'd like point them out too so that I can correct them! Same goes for English XD For those who don't know French here's some words' translation:<em>

**_malin= sly _**

**_je voudrais te poser la meme question= I would like to ask you the same thing._**

**_je suis amoureux de toi= I am in love with you_**

**_que fais-tu pendant ton temps libre?= what are yo doing in your leisure time?_**

_**que penses-tu de moi?**= **what do you think of me?**_

_I hope that is helpful and like I said please leave a comment. It's been a while since I last wrote a fic and I feel kinda out of shape XD _


End file.
